Harry Potter: Never knew you could dance like this
by Harri B
Summary: After book 4.Harry knows about the order,the order are protecting a girl.She is known to be a member of the oldest wizarding family who have been kidnapped by Voldermort.Will Harry gain her trust or is their relationship doomed?Read on to find out.HarryXO
1. Prologue

**Disclaimar: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warnerbrothers. Any characters not mentioned in the books or films belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: O.K. everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please be nice and review. Thanks to my beta reader, Bow and archer girl. At the end will be a preview of chapter 1, enjoy.**

**Prologue: At the end of the Goblet of Fire.**

Harry Potter shut his trunk and wiped a tear away. Since the events of the maze, he had kept his distance from his friends. All he could think about was that Cedric Diggory was dead and Voldemort was back in full power.

"Harry?" Asked a voice

Harry spun around and came face to face with Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Do you mind if I had a word." Dumbledore asked

"Of course not." Harry replied

"As you already know you will be returning to your Aunt and Uncle's for the summer." Dumbledore said

"Can't wait." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"There are a group of people who will be keeping an eye on you." Dumbledore said looking at Harry idly from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"When Voldermort first revealed who he was, a bunch of wizards, including myself, banded together to stop Voldermort and his supporters. We were and are still called The Order of Phoenix. Since his apparent death, we still worked but we grew more confidential, incase we were sold out. Immediately after you saw Voldermort return, I contacted the memebers of the order and let them know the situation."

"Were my parents in the order?" Harry asked

"Yes," Said Dumbledore "While you are at your Aunt and Uncle's, the Order will protect you until we decide if your safer at The Burrow or Grimuld place."

"What's Grimuld Place?" Asked Harry trying to swallow everything that he was being told.

"Number Twelve Grimuld place is the childhood home of Siruis Black, and now it is the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"I want to fight." Harry said staring at Dumbledore

"I know," Dumbledore spoke "You will; in good time. Have a nice summer Harry. Good day." He smiled, then left Harry to ponder.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, please review and here is the preview of the next chapter.**

_Preview of next chapter,_

"Wotcher Harry." Said the pink haired witch

"Delaus, stop staring and get your backside in the house now." Barked Mad Eyed Moody

"Harry, how are you, and what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked

"I'm fine except the wizarding world thinks I'm a murderer, and my patronus takes the stag form." Harry replied coldly

"That's him." Said Lupin

"Not everyone believes what the _Daily Prophet_ tells them." Said the wizard Harry didn't recognize

"Harry, you know about the Order; this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphodora Tonks. They both work at the ministry, but more importantly work for the order." Mad Eyed Moody said eyeing Aunt Petunia's plate collection

"How many more times Mad-Eye? It's Tonks." An annoyed Tonks said hotly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Kingsley Shacklebolt said in a low deep tone

"It's time we get going." Tonks said


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. Any characters not mentioned in the books or films belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.****A\N: O.K. everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please be nice and review. Thanks to my beta reader, Bow and Arrow Archer Girl. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Dursley's**

_Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

15 year old Harry Potter, the boy who lived placed his last book in his trunk. Tonight, he would be heading to the Burrow to spend the remainder of the summer holidays with one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, and his family.All summer long, the contact with his true home, the wizarding world, was brief. He had sent numerous letters to his friends and his godfather, Sirius Black, but the responses he received had hardly told him anything. He knew that the order was busy, but he was desperate for some news. The _Daily Prophet _had been unhelpful, most of the wizarding community believed that Voldemort hadn't returned and that himself and Professor Dumbledore were losing the plot.

_6pm, Dursley's_

At 6pm on the dot, there was a loud rap on the Dursley's door, Harry opened it and found Mad Eyed Moody, Professor Lupin, Dedalus Dingle and two people he didn't recognize.

"Wotcher, Harry." Said the pink haired witch

"Delaus, stop staring and get your backside in the house now." Barked Mad Eyed Moody"Harry, how are you, and what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked

"I'm fine except the wizarding world thinks I'm a murderer, and my patronus takes form of a stag." Harry replied coldly

"That's him." Said Lupin

"Not everyone believes what the _Daily Prophet _tells them." Said the wizard Harry didn't recognize

"Harry, you know about the Order, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphodora Tonks. They both work at the ministry, but more importantly work for the Order." Mad-Eye Moody said eyeing Aunt Petunia's plate collection

"How many more times Mad-Eye? It's Tonks." An annoyed Tonks said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Kingsley Shackebolt said in a low deep tone

It's time we get going." Tonks said hotly.

"I can't wait to see the Burrow." Harry said excitedly

"We're not taking you to the Burrow; we're going to the headquarters." Dedalus said

"Why? Has Voldemort moved or something?"

"Everything will be explained when we get there"; Lupin said "Let's go."

_Dursley's garden_

Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus and Mad-Eye stood in the Dursley's garden.

"So, how are we getting there?" Harry asked looking around

"Like this." Tonks whistled

Suddenly Sirius' flying motorbike came down from the air with Hagrid flying it.

" 'arry!" Exclaimed Hagrid happily

"That's it!" Shouted Mad-Eye "Tell the enemy our position."

"Calm down." Muttered Dedalus

Mad Eyed Moody swung around and looked at Dedalus. "Diggle, when you are an Auror as long as I have been and have caught as many dark wizards as I have, then your opinion counts. But until then we do as I say, understand?"

"Yes." Dedalus said going bright red

"Now," Said Lupin "Harry you'll go in the motorbike, the rest of us will be around you on brooms."

"Alright." Harry said

"Rendezvous point: Grimuld Place." Tonks said

They flew off into the night's sky.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, please review and here is the preview of the next chapter.**

_Preview of next chapter,_

"Fred and George have been working on new experiments; they have been driving mum insane."

"It's not our fault Ronald." Fred said as he and George apparated into the room

"Hey, Harry!" George said smiling at Harry "Had a nice summer?"

"Yeah, it was alright." Harry grumpily replied.

The door opened and Ginny, Hermione, and another girl entered the room.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said smiling brightly at him

"Hey Ginny." Harry said

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hermione, you're cutting off his air supply." Ron said jokingly.

Hermione released Harry. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you."

"It's o.k." Harry said his eyes falling on the mysterious girl

"Harry mate," Said Ron. "Meet Vicki Ford. Her parents and her brother were kidnapped by Voldemort supporters; she is also the princess of the wizarding world."

"I thought we didn't have a royal family?" Harry asked confused

"We don't but Vicki's family has been around for generations; they have been adopted by the wizarding world as our royal family. Nearly everyone likes them and even Fudge listens to them." Said Fred

"Vicki, meet Harry Potter. The boy who lived." Ron said concluding introductions

"Nice to meet you." Harry said sticking his hand out

"You too, Mr. Potter." countered Vicki

"Harry." He corrected.

"Harry." Said Vicki taking his hand

"Vicki?" Called Tonks walking in to the room

Vicki immediately dropped Harry's hand. "Yes?" She asked

"Mad-Eye would like a word with you in private downstairs."

"O.k. thank you." She walked out followed by Tonks

Harry looked at his hand and couldn't believe how her delicate fingers fitted perfectly in unison with his.

"And they called it puppy love." Fred sang

"Oh I guess they'd never know." Ron joined in

"How a young heart really feels." George added

"And just why I love her so." They all chorused

"Let's go." Ginny said

"Go where?" Harry asked

"It's time for extendable ears; we're going to listen in on their conversation."

**A\N: I hope you liked, please review. ****Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Old friends and new

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. Any characters not mentioned in the books or films belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry the updates are taking ages to come, college is so hectic and I need to give that my full attention, so updates will be as soon as I can get them up. At the end will be a preview of chapter 4, so enjoy!**

_Grimauld Place,_

Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Moody, Dedalus and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the corridor of Number Twelve Grimauld place to find Mrs. Wesley already waiting for them.

"Harry!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug as the others passed and went into the living room.

"Hi Mrs. Wesley," Harry brightly replied.

"I know you're probably hungry, but it will have to wait until after the meeting, I'm afraid. Ron is upstairs waiting for you, second floor, and first room on the left," she said releasing him.

"Thanks," Harry said making his way up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later, he opened the door to find Ron sitting on one of the two beds, reading about the Chuddley Channons.

"Hi Harry," he said putting down the magazine.

"Hey Ron," Harry said sitting down on the spare bed.

"Thank god, you're here, Fred and George have been working on new experiments; they have been driving mum insane."

"It's not our fault Ronald," Fred said as he and George apparated into the room

"Hey, Harry!" George said smiling at Harry "Had a nice summer?"

"Yeah, it was alright," Harry grumpily replied.

The door opened. Ginny, Hermione, and another girl entered the room.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said smiling brightly at him

"Hey Ginny," Harry replied.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hermione, you're cutting off his air supply," Ron jokingly said.

Hermione released Harry. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you."

"It's o.k." Harry said his eyes falling on the mysterious girl standing next to Ginny. Her brown hair shined; as did her brown eyes. She was tall, and the jeans and black shirt she wore hung to her curves perfectly.

"Harry mate," Ron said following Harry's gaze. "Meet Victoria "Vicki" Ford. Her parents and her brother were kidnapped by Death Eaters; she is also the princess of the wizarding world."

"I thought we didn't have a royal family?" Harry said, confused.

"We don't but Vicki's family has been around for generations; they have been adopted by the wizarding world as our royal family. Nearly everyone likes them and even Fudge listens to them," Fred said.

"Vicki, meet Harry Potter. The boy who lived," Ron said concluding introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said sticking his hand out, wincing as he heard George snicker under his breath.

"Ahh, yes. Mr. BWL."

"You too, Mr. Potter," countered Vicki, acting as if she hadn't noticed. Harry hoped to Merlin that she hadn't.

"Harry," he corrected with a smile.

"Harry," Vicki said taking his hand and returning the smile shyly.

"Vicki?" Tonks called walking in to the room.

Vicki immediately dropped Harry's hand. "Yes?" she asked.

"Mad-Eye would like a word with you in private downstairs," Tonks said looking between Vicki and Harry with a knowing smile.

"O.k. thank you," she walked out followed by Tonks.

Harry looked at his hand and couldn't believe how her delicate fingers fitted perfectly in unison with his.

"And they called it puppy love," Fred sang.

"Oh I guess they'd never know," Ron joined in.

"How a young heart really feels," George added.

"And just why I love her so," they all chorused.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Ginny said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"It's time for extendable ears; we're going to listen in on their conversation," George said with a twinkle in his eye before walking out.

_Living room, Order of Phoenix meeting,_

"Victoria, do you know what this is?" Moody asked dangling a gold necklace with a strange symbol on it.

"It's my mother's necklace," Vicki said, reaching out to take the necklace off Moody. "Did you find her?" she asked hopefully, looking between the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Vicki," Lupin said, looking straight at the young girl. "I'm so sorry. When we found your mother she was dead."

"Victoria?" Professor Dumbledore asked; the concern for her shining through.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Vicki said, bending over.

"Sweetheart," Mrs Wesley said, bending down to Vicki and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be going to Hogwarts with the others. In the school holidays you will be staying with me and Mr. Wesley."

"Why does this sound like a long-term plan?" Vicki asked, staring into Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

"Because it _is_ a long-term plan," Mrs. Wesley said.

"You don't think they are coming back, do you?" she asked, more panicked than she wished to sound.

"Victoria, we are going to do everything possible to find your father and brother. If we don't, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley will look after you in the school holidays," Dumbledore said.

Vicki leapt to her feet. "They will come back!" she shouted angrily before opening the door and rushing past the extendable ear.

_Later that evening,_

Vicki was sitting on the chair in the room that she, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks (when she was over) was staying. She held the necklace in her hand and stared at it when a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"It's open," she said loudly enough so that the person outside the door could hear her.

The door creaked open and Harry stood there wearing dark blue jeans with a hole in the knee and a tight fitting t-shirt.

"Hey," he said with an uncertain smile.

"Hey," Vicki replied.

"You haven't seen Hermione have you?" he asked.

"She went to have a bath about ten minutes ago," Vicki replied.

"O.k. thanks," Harry said. He was about to leave when Vicki called him back.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he said sitting down on the chair opposite her.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked.

"Deal with what?" Harry asked confused.

"The attention. People constantly staring at you, talking about you. How do you deal with it?" she asked.

Harry pushed the hair out of his eyes. "If they're talking about me, I just ignore it; or, I try to, anyway. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I just want to know how to deal with the staring and stuff at Hogwarts," Vicki said looking around aimlessly.

"Haven't you ever been to school?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"No. My brother and I had a tutor or was taught by our parents," Vicki distantly said. "What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's good, the majority of people are o.k., the teachers are o.k. with the exception of Snape, and the classes are good. Around exam time, you get a lot of homework but other than that it's cool. Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous? No. Petrified? Yes," she said watching as Harry smiled.

"You'll be fine. You have me, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny to hang around with," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you. I believe you," she said staring into his eyes.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Voldermort returning. I believe he's back and you saw him and fought him. I also believe you didn't kill Cedric Diggory and I also don't believe you're a nutcase," she said softly.

"Thank you," Harry said placing a hand on top of hers.

Suddenly someone coughed. They both looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway. Harry quickly removed his hand from Vicki's.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. "Sorry to disturb you both. Vicki, Mrs Wesley needs to see you down stairs."

"O.k. thanks, she said standing up. "Bye Harry," she said walking out, tossing a shy smile over her shoulder at him.

"Hello Harry," Sirius said walking in and sitting down on the chair that Vicki had just deserted.

"Hi Sirius," Harry said wearily.

"How are you Harry?" he asked.

"I'm alright, except that everything is screwed up. In case you hadn't noticed, the majority of the wizarding world thinks I'm a murderer and a nutcase," Harry snapped.

"Harry, the Order knows the truth, a percentage of the wizarding world knows the truth and Victoria believes you," he said looking at Harry.

"She does, doesn't she? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

Sirius laughed. "I recognize that look," he said.

"What look?" Harry asked confused.

"You have exactly the same look on your face as your father did when he first fell in love with your mother."

"It's not like that...we've just met. Even if it was like that- which it's not! - I can't date her."

"Why not?" Sirius asked intrigued at what was stopping his godson from dating the princess of the wizarding world.

"She's got her own things to deal with. She doesn't need to worry about what the papers would say if she begins a relationship with me," Harry sadly said.

"Harry, listen to me. Vicki wouldn't care what the papers would say. She has been in the papers from the moment she was born and has never cared what they wrote about her. If you want to date her, -which I think you do, - you need to tell her before someone else comes along and makes a claim on her," Sirius said in a serious tone.

"Harry, Sirius, Dinner!" Bill Wesley shouted up the stairs.

"Come on," Sirius said standing up.

"Sirius, you won't tell anyone what we've discussed until I make a decision, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Sirius said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks," Harry said walking out.

Sirius smiled before following his godson.

**A\N: I hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter and it was long enough for you. Here is the preview of chapter four, enjoy!**

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

Malfoy ignored Ron as he strolled past Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny to reach Vicki who was sitting next to Harry.

"Victoria, it's so wonderful to see you again," Malfoy said in a posh voice.

"Do I know you?" Vicki asked, eyeing him up and down with narrowed eyes.

"Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's son? We meet at the fundraiser for Saint Mungo's," he said with a smile.

"Oh yes, I remember," Vicki said with a feeling of disgust.

"I know you're new to Hogwarts, it would be my pleasure to show you around and get you in with the right people," he said with a suggestive grin.

Harry glared at Draco and Hermione sent him a warning look to calm him down.

"I think I can tell the right people for myself. About showing me around, Harry said he would already do it," she said laying a hand on top of Harry's and throwing him a one hundred- watt smile.

"I did, didn't I?" Harry said placing an arm around Vicki's shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"Good day Mr Malfoy," she said dismissing him before turning her attention back to Harry who was smiling like an idiot, but was enjoying every second of it.

**A\N: So Vicki obviously can't stand Malfoy. The next chapter they will be at Hogwarts, so what house will Vicki get into? Will Harry and Vicki ever admit feelings for each other? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
